Yeuhi Kahi
by nandy.duolover
Summary: another duo os no couple...on KHATRE MEY CID


Hi...I'm again here with another OS...based on **EPI KHATRE MEY CID**...again a pure duo OS

first of all let me thank all the readers who rvwd my OS haste haste..

**Gd bhaiya** mein jo stry prti hu rvw krti hu..jyada stry prti hi nahi..bas rai ki yea aapki koi stry publish ho yea koi acha sa duo stry aye to..

Warna baaki di se sumary sun leti hu bas...mujhe T jee and miss S ki presence wali stry utna vati nahi.

Ok now lets start with the OS

* * *

Abhijeet stretched his body and half lied on the sofa...and closed his eyes.

Aftr some moments he felt someone starring at him so opened his eyes..

Found Daya sitting on the single sofa starring at him but actually his gaze saying he is mentally somewhere else.

Abhijeet waved his hand in front of his eyes but getting no response pushed him a little with "sahab kaha kho gaye aap?"

Daya jerked out of his thought "ha kuch kaha tumne?"

"ha puch raha tha aap kaha kho gaye?"

"bas...acha boss ek baat puchu?"

Abhijeet again relaxed back with "pucho.."

"tumhe yakin nahi hey na ki mein khoon nahi ker sakta?"

Abhijeet sighed "yea khyal kaise aya?"

"fir usne ek video kya veja tumne bina kuch agey peeche soche chale gaye uss jadugaar..."

"Daya tu galat.."

"kya galat..yea nahi yaad aya ki nahi Daya aise kuch ker nahi sakta..mujhe.."

but Abhijeet cut him with "pehli baat to yea ki mujhe tu qatil hey ki nahi iss baat ko leke pareshani nahi thi..per yea mein sure tha ki tu kisi musibat mey.."

"ha to tumne socha tum bhi jake kisi musibat se rishta bana lo.."

"tu puri baat sunega?"

"kya sunu?pata hey kya kya kahoge tum..adhi raat ko kisine tumhe meri khtre mey hone ki khbr kya di tum vage daure chale aye..woha ake video dekh liya..mera phone nahi laga to bas chale gaye jadugar ki show mey bina kisiko bataye Tarika ko leke aur blast wali gari mey ghus gaye fir kisi aur lash se hume rubaru karake khud gayeb ho gaye..yeahi na?"

Abhijeet was staring at him silently..Daya continued

"tumhe itna bhi nahi kabil lagta mein ki khud apni musibat se nipat saku right?"

"Daya uss waqt meine kuch nahi soch.."

"kiu mere saath saath tumhara dimaag bhi gayeb ho gaya tha?"

"yaar tu bekar mey naraj ho raha hey.."

"acha mein aab naraj bhi na hu?"

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly and then sat in front of Daya with "idher dekh.."

"kya hey..."

Abhijeet pulled his face towards him with "teri baat ati hey to dimaag itna kaam nahi krta na..bas darr hi baki reh jata hey..kya karu?"

Daya just turned away his face..

"arey dekhega bhi nahi..acha thik hey..per tu hi bata ager aise koi tujhe bulaye ki tera Abhi musibat mey hey kya karta tu?"

"pata nahi.."

"Daya..."

"per Abhi tumhe apna to sochna tha na?aise kaise uss jadugar wale show mey chal diye ager bus mey sach mey blast..."

he stopped and looked down..Abhijeet pulled up his face and ruffled his hairs with "isiliye to Tarika ko leke gaya tha..taqi atleast khabar to.."

"kya khaber..haan..ki tum..."

his voice chocked..

Abhijeet patted his back with "Daya..kuch hua to nahi na..dekh?sab thik hey na?pareshan kiu.."

Daya jerked away his hands..

"koi bhi tumhe mere naam leke blackmail karke kuch bhi karalega..aur tum.."

"nahi Daya..wo to bas.."

Daya suddenly hugged Abhijeet tightly "Abhi mujhe yea bilkul nahi pasand ki tum kamjor paro..kisi bhi wajase kisi ke bhi liye.."

Abhijeet didn't answered but patted his back

then said in fresh tone "arey mein to bas pata lagane gaya tha ki asal baat kya hey..yea kiski chal.."

Daya looked at him like ready to eat look "aur yea sab pata lagane ka yea kaunsa Tarika hey senior inspector Abhijeet?ki bina koi back up liye..kisiko information nahi dekar aap jadu dikhane gaye.."

a small light laugh escaped Abhijeet's mouth bt Daya continued ignoring that "aur janab ki smartness to dekho leke gaye Tarika ko..aur uski dimaag ka bhi jawab nahi..itne saal bad yea nahi smjh payi ki bina wajah yea asehi kahi nahi tapakta..wo bhi jadu dekhne.."

"yaar mein.."

"chup...bilkul chup..ek baat batao tum jnte they koi tumhe kidnap karega?"

"arey yea kaise.."

"to?tum kaunsa magician ho jo jalti gari se nikal loge yea pata tha?"

"meine socha.."

"mat socho..dimaag diya hey uparwale ne use sahi disha mey lagao.."

"mtlb kya hey tera?"

"case solve karo..apne bareme socho..mere liye dimaag mat lagao..meherbani hogi.."

"Daya tum kuch jyada hi serious ho rahe ho..pehle baar nahi hua yea sab kuch bhi itna react krne ki.."

"pehli bar na sahi per mere wajase hua.."

"kiu tumne bulaya tha?"

"nahi per mere naam se bulaya gaya tha...aur tum sach mey uss blast mey bar-b-que bante to uska jimmedar mein hota.."

"kiu kaha kisine ki tum jimmedar ho?"

"kiu mein khud nahi dekh pata?"

"acha itna dimaag hey?to kab dimaag lagana chalu karoge?sab peu biswas..yea ever trusting attitude dikhake uss admi ko lift na dete to itna sab hota hi nahi.."

Daya looked down..

Abhijeet took a deep breath "Daya..tu kamjori nahi hey yaar per ha..bahut ahem hissa hey..mera aur mere jindegi ka..aur koi bhi apni jindegi ko kisi aur ki haatho nuksan uthate nahi dekh skta..smjha?"

"per ismey ager tumhe kuch.."

"uhun kabhie bhi nahi..jab taq mere jindegi ka ek ahem hissa sahi salamat hey mujhe kaise kuch ho sakta hey?"

Daya smiled..

Abhijeet cressed his hair with "yea nahi puchunga mein ki yea sari batein kaisi ayi tere dimaag mey kisine kuch kaha yea nahi per haan..cahe tera dil kahe yea cahe koi aur kabhie bhi khud ko jimmedar man ne se pehle yea soch lena ki ager hum dono ki jagah exchange ho gaya hota to?kya tum fir aram se so jate?"

Daya shook in no..

"to mein kaise aisa ker skta hu?"

Daya again shook in no..

Abhijeet patted his cheeks with "to ager tu kabhie mere liye khtra le to kya mein jimmedar hounga?uss rocky case mey to fir tere halaat ka jimmedar mein.."

Daya shook his head vigorously... with "nahi kaha na pehle bhi.."

"acha acha thik hey per yeahi soch apne bareme ulta kiu?"

"per boss tumhare jindegi mey aur bhi bahut kuch..aur bhi imprtant..."

"tere life mey bhi to Purbi thi na?"

Daya looked up at Abhijeet with shocking eyes "tum kisse kya compare.."

"baat imprtnce ki aur relation ki ho rahi thi na?"

Daya silently sighed..

"Daya jindegi mey rishto ko compare nahi kiya jata ki yea jyada yea kam important hey iski liye itna sochna hey uske liye utna..yea humara dil tayer krta hey aur dil sayed statistics nahi janta..."

Daya didn't replied

"kya hua aab bhi naraj hey?"

Daya nodded in no..still looking away..

Abhijeet sighed "acha chal agey se risk dikhe to kisiko infrm ker dunga.."

Daya looked up narrowing his eyes

"arey chakma nahi dunga iss bar ki tarah sachie mey sahi se infrm karunga..per ha ek.."

"shart right?" Daya asked with irritated look

"choti si.." Abhijeet made a cute face

"ugal do.."

"koi mana kre to nahi man paunga..wo aur bara risk ho jayega na?"

Daya glared but Abhijeet made a puppy face Daya just shook his head frustatedly with "kash uparwala thora kam dimaag deta.."

"aur baaki tumhe deta hey na?" Abhijeet asked excitedly..

Daya hit him with the cushion present near him with "jee nahi mein pehle se hi aqalmand hu.." and got up with "smjhe?"

"tumhe yea galat faimi bhi hey?" Abhijeet asked widening his eyes..

Daya hit him a light punch with "jao kamre mey..fresh ho jao jake mein kuch banane jata hu.."

and he moved to kitchen with hard steps showing his anger..

Abhijeet murmured "sach mey bahut innocent hey tu..bahut asan hey tere dimaag se fazul baat nikalna..per ata bhi hey fazul baat bahut asani se..yeahi mushkil hey.."

and he moved to his room to follow the latest orders

* * *

so it's finished...

Frnds i know this one is not good...ok actually ispey based ek stry soche they hum kuch ff frnds ne mil ke..so it wil come around may.. So filal isi se kaam chala lo

**r and r**


End file.
